1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for affixing a plaque to a solid surface and, more particularly, to a method for securing a bronze memorial plate to a granite shutter panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Plaques are commonly secured to the front of a mausoleum crypt, columbarium, or niche to memorialize a deceased person. For instance, a bronze memorial may be attached to the face of a granite shutter. Typically, the plaque or memorial includes two or more threaded studs that are inserted through bores drilled through the granite shutter. The threaded studs extend through the bore beyond the rear surface of the shutter. Washers are placed over the threaded studs and engage the rear surface of the shutter. Nuts are then typically threaded onto the threaded studs to engage the washers and secure the plaque to the face of the granite shutter.